See You Again
by lovemikey23
Summary: Es tan difícil perder a alguien... mas si esa persona ( o mutante ) están malo, que te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho. "Tranquilo amigo... te lo contare todo cuando te vea de nuevo" - ... Aquellos sentimiento de soledad y angustia...


**Perdón , lo siento, la verdad no tuve nada de tiempo de escribir en serio, no fue mi intención, pero basta de lamentaciones, ya tendrán tiempo de torturarme. xD**

 **Este es un Song-shot espero les guste mucho, es una hermosa canción que sale en "Rápidos y Furiosos 7"**

 **Aquí les dejo el Link de la canción, y como se llama, espero les guste^ ^**

 **see you again - wiz khalifa (feat. charlie puth)**

 **watch?v=-YD4wEugqbU**

 **Disfrútenlo, los espero abajo para aclarar cosas!**

 **Aclaro, está escrito en primera persona.**

 **TMNT no me pertenece... (ojala fuera si... pero ñe YOLO con la vida)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ha sido un largo día_**

 ** _sin ti mi amigo._**

 ** _Y te lo contare todo,_**

 ** _cuando te vea de nuevo._**

Duele la verdad, duele muchísimo, no lo entiendo, como pudo pasar, sigo sin comprender, hice todo lo posible para que ese día nunca pasara, aquel momento que sufrí, aquí sentado lamentándome, por los errores que cometí, por todo lo que he hecho, TODO!

 ** _Hemos recorrido un largo camino_**

 ** _desde donde empezamos._**

 ** _Oh, te lo contare todo_**

 ** _cuando te vea de nuevo,_**

 ** _cuando te vea de nuevo._**

Desearía volverte a ver, desearía estar a tu lado, amigo mío.

Todo lo que vivimos, el uno con el otro, todos aquellos momento en los que pasamos juntos, claro iniciamos mal pero, poco a poco comenzamos a entendernos, mis hermanos no lo hacían, pensaban que eras una amenaza para mí y para ellos, pero jamás pensé lo contrario de ti, siempre te considere mi amigo.

 ** _Maldición, quien lo sabía?_**

 ** _Todos los aviones que volamos,_**

 ** _las cosas buenas que hemos pasado._**

 ** _Que estaría parado aquí hablando contigo_**

 ** _acerca de otro recorrido._**

Corrimos, saltamos, volamos, atravesamos, reímos, paramos, lloramos, todo hacíamos tu yo, sin nadie más yo... te comprendías y tu lo hacías conmigo, en serio eres el mejor amigo que nadie más pudiera haber querido, ya que a pesar de que pudieras dañarme, siempre estabas a mi lado al igual que yo estaba al tuyo. Que apreciaste todo lo que hice por ti y lo agradezco infinitamente...

 ** _Sé que amábamos salir a la carretera y reír_**

 ** _pero algo me decía que no duraría._**

 ** _Tuve que cambiar para ver las cosas diferentes_**

 ** _ver el panorama completo._**

Todo cambio desde aquel día...

Ese día que me dejaría marcado de por vida. Sabiendo y maldiciéndome por todo lo que hice al no hacer nada para ayudarte y defenderte, yo aferrado a que nada ocurrió hasta que me quite las venda de los ojos, viendo lo que en realidad paso, lamentándome por ser necio y no querer ver la realidad en la que me había metido.

 ** _Esos eran los días_**

 ** _que el trabajo duro paga siempre._**

 ** _Ahora te veo en un lugar mejor,_**

 ** _Oh, ¿Como no hablar de la familia..._**

 ** _cuando la familia es todo lo que tenemos?_**

Tu... Si, tu amigo mío, eras parte de esta familia, rara pero unida, a pesar de ser un peligro para los demás no lo eras para mí ya que, y te quiero como eres, nunca te cambiaría por nada de este mundo, a pesar que tu eres el que más me dañe.

 ** _Todo lo que fui_**

 ** _porque estuviste parado a mi lado._**

 ** _Y ahora vas a estar conmigo para el último viaje._**

¡POR QUE TUVO QUE OCURRIR ESE DIA EN EL QUE MI MUNDO SE ARRUINO!

 ** _Ha sido un largo dia_**

 ** _sin ti mi amigo._**

 ** _Y te lo contare todo_**

 ** _cuando te vea de nuevo._**

 ** _Hemos recorrido un largo camino_**

 ** _desde donde empezamos._**

 ** _Oh, te lo contare todo_**

 ** _cuando te vea de nuevo..._**

 ** _Cuando te vea de nuevo._**

Todo arruinado, roto, vacio, solo, abandonado, sin nada ni nadie a quien abrazar ya que tú eras el único en el que podía confiar plenamente, no es que menos precie a mi familia, pero tú eras parte esencial de ella, ya que sin ti, una parte de mi, se que do atrás, volviéndose recuerdo de que alguna vez tuve y que no podrán recobrar vida para poder vivirla, quisiera volver a ese tiempo... esos días en los que sonreía a tu lado, porque gracias a ti, estuve mucho mejor, eres el único que siempre me comprendió y me comprenderá, ya que tú no eres normal (literalmente) eres alguien especial, que muchos no lograran ver eso de ti... Mas que yo!

 ** _Primero, ambos siguen su camino_**

 ** _y el ambiente se siente fuerte._**

 ** _Y lo que es pequeño se vuelve en una amistad_**

 ** _una amistad en un vinculo._**

 ** _Y ese vinculo nunca será roto_**

 ** _el amor nunca se perderá._**

 ** _Y cuando la hermandad viene primero_**

 ** _entonces la línea nunca será cruzada,_**

 ** _establecida por nuestra cuenta._**

Te quiero mucho mi amigo, y sabes que jamás me olvidaría de ti, aunque mi vida dependiera de aquello, se que estarías mal si me vieras así, y me dirías que me parara y que no me dejara vencer, que luchara para ganar esta guerra, y tener honor para honrar tu muerte, que se que no fue en vano, se que peleaste con todo lo que tenias, y lo hiciste para que nada me pasara a mí, te lo agradezco mucho, luchare por tu honor.

 ** _Cuando esa línea tuvo que ser dibujada._**

 ** _Y esa línea es la que alcanzamos_**

 ** _así que recuérdame cuando me haya ido._**

 ** _¿Cómo no hablar de la familia..._**

 ** _cuando la familia es todo lo que tenemos?_**

 ** _Todo lo que fui_**

 ** _porque estuviste parado a mi lado._**

 ** _Y ahora vas a estar conmigo para el último viaje._**

Siempre estarás en mi corazón, jamás te dejare de lado, siempre te recordare, siempre estarás aquí, aunque yo no te vea, pero te sentiré como si así lo fuera, te extrañare de eso estoy seguro, pero hare lo posible para sonreírle a la nada, pensando que tu esta en frente de mi.

 ** _Así que deja que la luz_**

 ** _guie tu camino, Si._**

 ** _Mantén cada recuerdo mientras avances._**

 ** _Y cada camino que tomes_**

 ** _siempre te llevara a casa..._**

 ** _A casa..._**

Siempre te esperare, aquí estaré, pero aunque sé que eso jamás podrá pasar, lo sigo pensando, y jamás se borrara aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza...

 ** _Ha sido un largo dia_**

 ** _sin ti mi amigo._**

 ** _Y te lo contare todo_**

 ** _cuando te vea de nuevo._**

 ** _Hemos recorrido un largo camino_**

 ** _desde donde empezamos._**

 ** _Oh, te lo contare todo_**

 ** _cuando te vea de nuevo._**

 ** _Cuando te vea de nuevo!_**

¡Aquí esperando, para sonreírte, correr a abrazarte y tenerte a mi lado, pensando en las mil y un formas de pasar una tarde contigo, conviviendo, sonriendo y agradeciendo que estará aquí a mi lado para toda la vida, desearía estar así, todo los días de mi vida!

Sabiendo que nada de eso, paso, ¡NADA!

Que tu estas bien, con vida, respirando, hablando, moviéndote, y manteniendo la calma para poder estar bien...

 ** _(Cuando te vea de nuevo)_**

Contarte todo cuando logre verte de nuevo...

 ** _(Cuando te vea de nuevo)_**

Contarte, las aventuras cuando logre verte de nuevo...

 ** _(Cuando te vea de nuevo)_**

Contarte lo mucho que te quiero, cuando logre verte de nuevo...

.

.

.

.

 **¡COMO TE EXTRAÑO AMIGO... COMO TE EXTRAÑO CABEZA DE PIEL...!**

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso fue todo... * se va a un rincón a llorar***

 **espero que les haya gustado mucho, lo hice con sentimiento, y espero que los haya hecho llorar.**

 **Bueno quería pedirles perdón, por no actualizar mi otra historia, díganme si quieren que la continúe... Ustedes tienen la palabra si quieren que continúe la de "Venganza y reencuentro".**

 **Bueno no eh publicado, por el demasiado trabajo que eh tenido en estos mese, ya voy a salir de vacaciones y aprovechare cada segundo de tiempo libre para poder subir capítulos mas seguidos y no dejarlos en espera de las historias...**

 **Últimamente eh leido muchas historias de otros Fandoms... y de tanto leer me gustaría publicar al menos un One-Shot, no creo estar lista para una historia, estas, son unas de las historias que subiré al menos un One-Shot**

 ***** Five Nights at Freddy's

*Ed, Edd y Eddy

 _*_ _Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_

 _*Codename: Kids Next Door_

 _*Avengers_

 _*Dragon Ball Z_

 **Entre otros, espero y les guste la idea, espérenme y espero no volverlos hacerlos esperar, gracias por leer, y si dejaras comentario mucho mejor, se acepta de todo, dejenme sus criticas, y espero que esta historias les haya gustado, mucha, la cancion tiene mucho sentimento, y me encanto la primera vez que la escuche, no se olviden de eso, esto salio de mi corazon, y espero que entre al suyo y los haga llorar mucho... :'(**

 **me despido sin nada más que decir, cuídense chao y adiooooooooooos...XD**

 **Les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

 **Lovemikey**


End file.
